


Elementar, minha amada Joan

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [7]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Joan é sequestrada enquanto se recupera no hospital, após ser baleada de raspão, deixando Sherlock enlouquecido, especialmente por um motivo. O consultor havia confessado seus sentimentos a ela minutos antes de Joan ser raptada e agora os dois eram noivos. Durante seu sumiço a situação Joan se agrava e após ser encontrada, Sherlock, Kitty e Mary Watson cuidam dela.
Relationships: Joan Watson (Elementary) & Kitty Winter, Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes & Kitty Winter
Series: Elementary [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581





	Elementar, minha amada Joan

**Author's Note:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2015:
> 
> IMPORTANTE:* Essa one-shot esclarece algumas passagens que ficaram nas sombras, do capítulo 10 da minha fanfic "Elementary, my loved Joan". A fic já foi terminada, mas penso que algumas coisas podiam ter sido melhor esclarecidas, por isso escrevi essa one. Quem desejar acompanhar como ocorreu o sequestro, como Joan foi salva, o que aconteceu para ela ser baleada no começo da história, ou ainda como ela decidiu voltar ao sobrado, eu convido a ler a fic de 12 capítulos. Espero que se divirtam. =)
> 
> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Sherlock se levantou com Joan no colo, e finalmente sentindo-se tranquila ela recostou-se a ele e fechou os olhos numa tentativa de reduzir sua dor de cabeça, sentia-se sonolenta.

\- Vou acionar o socorro lá em cima – Gregson falou ao ver Sherlock se aproximar – Leve-a depressa, encontramos um elevador aqui. E a mantenha acordada.

Bell e um monte de outros policiais levavam o homem detido pelas escadas enquanto Gregson guiou seus três consultores para o elevador e os quatro seguiram direto para o primeiro andar, onde o socorro já aguardava.

\- Joan – Kitty a chamou dentro do elevador, vendo a consultora entreabrir os olhos – Fique com a gente – ela pedia enfaticamente.

\- Eu juro que estou tentando – a chinesa respondeu baixinho, lutando para manter os olhos abertos, mas sentia-se exausta e a febre parecia deixar seu corpo pesado, apesar dela ser tão leve.

\- Chegamos! – Sherlock falou tentando animá-la quando saiam do elevador e logo encontraram uma equipe médica.

Podiam ouvir barulhos distantes, devido à proximidade das escadas. Passos, vozes, choro, provavelmente da senhora Ryder, mas as informações a respeito da prisão e confusão na família Ryder ficariam para segundo plano.

\- Joan! Joan! – A mãe da detetive surgiu de algum lugar num estado de pânico – Minha garotinha! Ainda bem que está aqui! – Ela dizia entre lágrimas beijando o rosto da filha, que ainda nos braços de Sherlock, acabou despertando com o contato da mãe.

\- Eu estou bem, mamãe – respondeu com um sorriso para a mulher chinesa – Acho que também gostaria de saber que Sherlock quebrou a cara dele, literalmente.

A mulher acalmou-se aos poucos e conseguiu abrir um sorriso, encarando Sherlock em seguida. O detetive nunca vira Mary Watson tão nervosa, parecia ser uma mulher ainda mais calma e controlada do que Joan.

\- Muito obrigada. Conversaremos melhor depois – ela conseguiu dizer antes de se afastar para permitir o socorro da filha.

Sherlock levou Joan até uma maca trazida até ali e a equipe a levou para outro lugar. Sherlock observou-a se afastar contra sua vontade e uma sensação agonizante se formou dentro de si, mas sabia que estavam fazendo o correto. Joan estava praticamente desmaiada quando ele a deitara na maca, isso o preocupava. Momentos após ser examinada e estabilizada, ela estava sendo levada para outro quarto. Mary, Gregson, Bell e Kitty aguardavam no quarto 108, mas Sherlock recusara-se a sair do corredor, onde olhava insistentemente para a porta onde Joan estava. Kitty lhe fizera companhia, ausentando-se apenas poucos minutos atrás. A paramédica que empurrava a maca nem precisou ouvir nada de Sherlock para saber que ele precisava de respostas ou teria um infarto de ansiedade.

\- Ela está bem. Está acordada – falou para o consultor enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

Sherlock a olhou e viu que seus olhos permaneciam fechados.

\- Ela está acordada, mas ainda muito tonta e fraca. Demos medicação para febre e limpamos o ferimento. O dano parece um pouquinho pior, mas não há sinais de inflamação ou infecção. Isso é ótimo. Lhe oferecemos ajuda pra se limpar e se trocar, mas ela prefere ser ajudada pela mãe. Assim que se sentir melhor e tiver se aprontado, nós faremos outro curativo e ela vai precisar de soro até amanhã.

\- Sherlock...? – Escutaram-na sussurrar quando finalmente percebeu a presença dele.

\- Estou aqui – lhe respondeu, segurando sua mão enquanto andava, a vendo sorrir, ainda de olhos fechados.

Quando chegaram ao quarto outro paramédico os esperava para ajudar a mover Joan para a cama. Quando entraram, todos olharam alarmados e Mary levantou-se. A dupla colocou a chinesa na cama cuidadosamente e instruíram Sherlock para chama-los quando fosse possível.

\- Joan...? – Mary segurou a mão da filha e ela abriu os olhos vendo todos o olhares preocupados direcionados a ela.

\- Que caras são essas? Eu não estou morrendo, nem vou morrer tão fácil – ela sorriu – Eu tô bem. Só tonta e muito cansada.

\- Mary – Sherlock chamou baixinho – Ela foi medicada para a febre e o ferimento foi limpo e está bem. Mas depois que ela se sentir melhor, tomar banho e se trocar, querem fazer outro curativo e colocar soro. Ela preferiu que você a ajudasse nisso.

\- Não se preocupe – a mulher sorriu afagando os cabelos da filha – Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Joan – Gregson se aproximou junto com Bell – Acho que precisamos conversar sobre o que houve, mas no seu presente estado deve repousar. Faremos isso depois.

\- Não... Vamos acabar logo com isso, de qualquer forma não há muito o que contar. Me sinto bem o suficiente pra uma pequena conversa.

\- Tem certeza? – Bell perguntou.

\- Vamos falar resumidamente. Depois você saberá dos detalhes – Gregson falou.

\- O homem que me levou se chama Thomas Ryder. Vocês já devem saber disso.

\- Sim, também conhecemos sua esposa e filha, Meggy e Jasmine Ryder. Sherlock e Kitty estiveram com elas. A criança está internada. A senhorita Jane William cuida dos assuntos burocráticos daqui, está fazendo o possível pela garotinha – Bell falou – Como foi que tudo aconteceu depois que Sherlock saiu do quarto?

\- Eu estava sentada na cama, de costas pra porta. Escutei ela se abrir muito pouco tempo depois que Sherlock saiu. Pensei que tivesse voltado por algum motivo e não me alarmei, mas quando percebi que não eram os passos dele, me virei pra olhar. Vi um homem com um dos uniformes do hospital, provavelmente do pessoal de limpeza e organização. Era um cara grande, forte, pele clara, cabelos e olhos castanhos. Tinha uma expressão confusa e um olhar totalmente perturbado. Perguntei se podia ajuda-lo, o que ele queria. Não respondeu, avançou pra cima de mim. Eu tentei descer da cama e correr, mas nessa hora ele me agarrou pela cintura e senti uma dor lancinante. Ele pareceu se assustar quando eu gritei e quando me soltou eu acabei caindo no chão e vi sangue por todo lado. Mal tive tempo de perceber que era meu porque ele veio pra cima de mim de novo. Tentei lutar com ele, mas sentia dor demais e meus sapatos acabaram se desprendendo dos meus pés. Ele usava luvas e não dizia uma palavra. Ele me colocou nos ombros e quando viu que havia sujado a sola dos sapatos de sangue caminhou pra o banheiro pra limpar, tentando não deixar marcas no caminho. Tentei impedi-lo de entrar no chuveiro, mas não consegui. Ele secou os sapatos no tapete e o virou pra o lado limpo. Depois saiu correndo comigo pela porta. Eu me lembro de estarmos no corredor, mas depois eu fiquei muito tonta e minha visão ficou confusa. Acho que viramos alguns corredores e descemos um lance enorme de escadas. Antes de chegarmos a qualquer lugar eu desmaiei. Em algum lugar no caminho eu deixei cair meu anel pra que talvez alguém encontrasse.

\- Joan... – Kitty finalmente falou num tom preocupadíssimo – Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

Sherlock segurou e apertou a mão de Joan, a encarando com um olhar penetrante, e ela pode ver todos os medos dele refletivos ali.

\- Não. Nada do que pode estar passando em suas cabeças, nem me bateu nem nada parecido. Acordei num lugar repleto de colchões empacotados, menos os três onde eu fiquei deitada. Estava muito tonta, ainda doía muito quando acordei, nem conseguia ver direito. Quando consegui me levantar encontrei uma pia e limpei meu ferimento. Percebi que meu celular havia sumido. Observei o lugar e deduzi que podia estar numa espécie de armazém. Não sabia se eu ainda estava ou não no hospital. Queria explorar o lugar, mas me senti muito mal e fui me deitar de novo. Um tempo depois Ryder apareceu lá. Estava muito, muito nervoso, falava coisas sem sentido nenhum. Alguma coisa sobre uma mulher chamada Jane William e uma filha entre a vida e a morte. De alguma forma parece que ele confundiu nós duas e me levou por engano.

\- Foi isso mesmo – Gregson confirmou.

\- Escutei meu celular tocar e vi que estava com ele. Estava louco de raiva quando lhe falei que havia se enganado e sequestrado a pessoa errada, e mais ainda quando não conseguiu entender as mensagens que Sherlock estava mandando. Me mandou traduzir e ficou ainda mais desesperado quando provei que eu estava falando a verdade. Depois percebeu meu estado e me deixou dormir por alguns minutos. Quando eu acordasse ele queria ligar pra cá, me usar e usar Sherlock pra obrigar Jane William a agilizar o processo com a filha dele. Vocês chegaram no momento em que acordei e ele me mandou traduzir mais mensagens. Foi a única vez em que ele me fez algum mal. Eu nem conseguia ficar sentada, estava me sentindo horrível, meu corpo todo doendo e queimando. Mas quando consegui me sentar, ele me puxou pelo pulso e me forçou a correr. Queria chegar à saída e ir pessoalmente ao encontro de Jane William. Eu caí no meio do caminho e quando ele tentou me carregar eu o derrubei e lutamos por alguns poucos segundos, ele me jogou pra longe, então Sherlock bateu nele e vocês apareceram.

\- Tudo bem... Você já se forçou o suficiente – Gregson lhe disse – Tudo mais será esclarecido depois. Queremos que descanse e se recupere.

\- Lhe desejo melhoras, Joan – Bell falou com um sorriso simpático – E finalmente me sinto à vontade pra parabenizar vocês dois.

\- Eu também – Gregson falou sorridente.

Minutos depois os dois se retiraram para a delegacia, precisaram cuidar dos assuntos restantes relativos ao caso.

\- Vamos cuidar de você querida – Mary disse à filha – Se sente bem pra ao menos ficar sentada.

\- Não sei.

Sherlock e Mary a ajudaram a sentar-se e Kitty ergueu o colchão para ajuda-la a se apoiar. Joan ficou algum tempo sem nada dizer enquanto se apoiava no ombro de Sherlock e tentava vencer o cansaço.

\- O quarto não está mais girando, eu só preciso dormir.

\- Consegue tomar banho? – Mary perguntou – Eu vou ajudar você.

Sherlock a carregou para o banheiro, deixando-a sentada no vaso sanitário enquanto Mary reunia alguns itens de higiene pessoal e Sherlock escolhia roupas para Joan. Logo ele deixou mãe e filha sozinhas e fechou a porta, ficando sentado no sofá com Kitty.

\- Nunca mais vou deixa-la sozinha... Como duas coisas assim podem acontecer na mesma semana?

\- Não foi culpa sua...

\- Eu sabia que uma de vocês ia dizer isso. Acredita em azar?

\- Mais ou menos. Acho que talvez seja a melhor palavra pra descrever a presente situação. Mas ela está bem. Tudo acabou e agora é isso que importa. E no meio de tudo isso algo muito bom aconteceu entre vocês.

Sherlock a olhou, curioso com o que a garota diria em seguida.

\- Acho que os dias que passaram aqui foram uma excelente oportunidade pra sua mente finalmente acionar o que você sempre sentiu, mas nunca teve coragem de dizer, Sherlock.

\- Quanto você sabe?! E desde quando?

Kitty riu e o deixou no suspense por alguns instantes. O que existia entre os dois parecia ser óbvio para todo mundo, menos para Sherlock e Joan.

\- Eu soube assim que encontrei você chorando em Londres – ela falou baixo num tom compreensivo – Você não quis me falar muito, mas naquela hora eu soube que tudo que você estava passando era por causa de alguém e soube quem era no exato momento em que você me pediu pra seguir Joan Watson e me falou do quanto ela é incrível.

Sherlock ficou em silêncio, tornando a falar algum tempo depois.

\- Le Mileu a levou porque Mycroft o deixou saber o quanto ela é importante pra mim. Eles só a deixaram viva porque queriam me chantagear. A mim e ao safado do meu irmão. Quando ela sumiu hoje cedo, pensei que tivesse acontecido de novo. Quando eu percebi o risco que era pra ela, comecei a treiná-la e prometi que não deixaria nada acontecer a ela – falou com dor estampada em cada palavra.

\- E não deixou. Ela está aqui, viva e bem. Você a treinou bem, sei disso melhor do que ninguém. Isso a manteve viva. Ajudou e muito a cumprir sua promessa. Nós vamos sair daqui e vamos pra casa. Isso tudo vai passar e você vai ser feliz ao lado dela.

\- Nós três seremos, Kitty – Sherlock respondeu após um longo momento de silêncio, fazendo a ruiva sorrir – Ela aceitou voltar.

A garota nada disse, seu sorriso se alargou e isso foi suficiente. Os dois encostaram a cabeça na parede atrás do sofá e acabaram cochilando, quando de repente escutaram a porta do banheiro se abrir. Mary saiu carregando as roupas que Joan usava antes.

\- Sherlock. Talvez seja melhor você ajudar. Ela está exausta. Acho que agora a febre vai sumir.

Sherlock levantou-se e caminhou para dentro do banheiro, encontrando Joan apoiada na parede, tentando manter-se firme no chão. Ela vestia as roupas com as quais costumava dormir, sua camisa verde com um grande número 12 e um calção curto cor de rosa.

– Eu vou levar você – disse quando a colocou no colo e a carregou para cama, tirando seus chinelos e pondo o lençol sobre ela – Joan...?

– Que...? – Ela respondeu baixinho e olhou para ele.

– Vou chamar uma enfermeira. Seu curativo. E acho que vai precisar de soro.

– Água e comida também seria ótimo.

– Claro.

Sherlock saiu do quarto enquanto Kitty ajudava Mary a arrumar o banheiro. A febre de Joan praticamente havia desaparecido após o contato com a água fria. Sherlock voltou pouquíssimo tempo depois com uma enfermeira, que pôs um curativo novo e reforçado no ferimento de Joan e um tubo de soro levando medicamento para sua mão direita. Após se alimentar e beber água, a chinesa estava dormindo novamente. Sherlock, Kitty e a mãe da detetive estavam sentados no sofá, todos com um rosto claramente exausto.

\- Você pode ir descansar, eu posso ficar com ela hoje – Mary disse para Sherlock.

\- Eu agradeço, mas quero ficar com ela.

\- Ele não vai dormir se for pra casa, acredite – Kitty falou.

\- Pensei que fosse mandar uma nova enxurrada de mensagens pra Joan após as últimas horas, Mary – Sherlock disse após uma longa pausa – Se tivesse tido tempo.

\- Sobre vocês dois? – A senhora emitiu um risinho simpático – Nem tive tempo de pensar quando eu soube, até agora.

\- Não precisa sair Kitty – ele falou ao perceber que a garota pretendia se levantar – Você mora com a gente, não há problema em ouvir isso.

A jovem deteu-se e continou sentada, porém fitando o teto, e apenas escutando.

\- Acredito que não lhe agrada a vida que Joan leva agora.

\- Não, de fato. Qual mãe não se preocuparia? Mas Joan sempre foi teimosa e acho que nunca vai deixar de ser. Quando ela encontra um caminho e se ajusta a ele não há como fazê-la voltar. Mas dessa vez ela encontrou algo muito maior. Você devolveu a vida a ela, a vida que eu vi se esvair dos olhos dela anos atrás quando aquilo aconteceu. Ela diz que te conheceu pra consertar você, mas os dois concertaram um ao outro – ela ficou um tempo em silêncio e voltou a falar – Nossas conversas nos últimos tempos tem sido turbulentas às vezes, mas eu posso notar claramente o quanto ela fica feliz quando falamos de você, mesmo quando ela está falando das brigas bobas que vocês têm ou de como fica irritada quando você a acorda ou invade o apartamento dela. Eu não desejo de forma alguma ver minha filha em perigo, mas sinto que ela sempre estará segura ao seu lado. Você tem a minha aprovação, Sherlock.

\- Eu farei tudo que puder por ela.

Ele sorriu simpaticamente e os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Era quase meia noite quando as coisas no hospital se acalmaram, e devido ao horário não muito amistoso para se caminhar pela cidade, Bell voltou ao hospital e levou Kitty e Mary para casa. Os assuntos pendentes ficariam para o dia seguinte.

\- Sherlock...

Ele abriu os olhos e verificou as horas no celular. Duas e meia da manhã. Apesar do quarto estar escuro, a luminosidade de fora era suficiente. Levantou-se e caminhou até Joan, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

\- Que horas são?

\- Duas e meia da manhã. Sua mãe e Kitty foram pra casa por volta de meia noite. Bell as levou. Está tudo bem.

\- Como está meu soro? – Ela olhou para cima tentando avaliar a quantidade do líquido transparente.

\- Ainda tem suficiente pra durar até amanhecer, então você poderá se livrar dele – Meus sentidos dizem que você não está mais tonta ou com dor.

\- Não... Só bem cansada. Espero poder ir pra casa amanhã.

\- O dano no seu ferimento causou um certo estrago...

\- Eu sei... Mas eu sei o que estou dizendo, não é necessário me manter aqui mais tempo. Posso cuidar disso por mim mesma agora.

\- Mas não pode sair daqui sem uma alta médica, então descanse pra estar bem amanhã.

\- Como me encontrou? A garotinha correndo risco... Aquilo tudo era verdade?

\- Sim. Prometo contar tudo de manhã, agora quero que volte a dormir e repousar.

\- Muito obrigada, Sherlock.

\- Me chateia o capitão não ter me deixado bater mais nele – ele falou ao se aproximar.

Ela riu e afagou o rosto dele com a mão livre. Sherlock chegou mais perto e a beijou demoradamente, como se aquilo selasse o fim de todo o desespero que havia passado. Joan o agarrou pelo pescoço e afagou sua nuca enquanto a mão de Sherlock acariciou seu rosto.

\- Boa noite – ele disse ao afastar-se.

\- Boa noite – ela sussurrou.

Sherlock arrumou os lençóis sobre ela e acomodou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama, onde acabou por adormecer pouco tempo depois de Joan. Joan acordou na manhã seguinte já sem o soro em sua mão e sentindo-se muito melhor do que no dia anterior, apesar de continuar com sono. Percebeu que Sherlock ainda dormia, porém bem mais próximo que na noite anterior. Ele havia puxado a cadeira para mais perto e sua cabeça repousava bem próxima da de Joan. Sua mão esquerda segurava a sua embaixo dos lençóis e a respiração dele indicava que estava tranquilo. Seu rosto adormecido também parecia bem mais calmo. A oriental não quis acordá-lo e apenas beijou sua testa, virando-se para o lado dele e repousando sua mão direita sobre a dele embaixo do tecido.

\- Muito obrigada, Sherlock – sussurrou antes de beijá-lo no rosto e adormecer novamente.


End file.
